A Loyal Traitor
by LSPScooter
Summary: AU OCC a little dark possibly. But Ash is the Ice King and Meghan an unwanted princess. The story starts when Meghan first comes to Faery
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my new fanfic, hope y'all like it. **

**Disclaimer: The only time you will see "I own the Iron Fey series" is when the words "do not" are in between "I" and "own", or if Julie Kagawa says it.**

_Arcadia, the Seelie Court:_

"Why is _she_ here?" Queen Titania screamed and pointed at the silver haired child. "You've never shown any interest in any of your half-breeds, why did you bring her to Faery? Isn't your legitimate heir, your _full-fey_ daughter, strong enough to support this court?"

The young princess in question stood behind her fuming mother, her white hair covering her face either from shame or fear.

"Your pride blinds you, Titania. This child—" he gestures to the six year old girl standing next to him, "is no ordinary child; it has been prophesied that she will be very powerful. By bringing her to Arcadia at her age, will allow me to groom her to be our ally. With her, we will finally be able to defeat all of summer's enemies."

He turned to the red haired man standing against the wall, "Puck, take the child and see that she has everything she needs."

Puck took the scared child and led her away, but not before exchanging a look with the princess.

"Your offspring can stay here, but I will not accept her." And the angry queen left in huff, her entourage following her.

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court:<em>

"Rise, Lord Ash, king of winter, air, and darkness, and sovereign of the autumn colonies." The new king stood up and surveyed his court.

He addressed the crowd, "My people, the Unseelie have suffered great blow with the death of my brothers, and our queen at the hands of the iron fey. Though we have destroyed all traces of the deviant fey, but some of their damage has not been totally erased. They have wounded us and made us look weak to our rivals, the summer fey." He paused and listened to outrage coming from the crowd. He let a small smile appear on his lips.

He continued, "But we are not weak, they are, and will remind them just how weak they are. I promise you that when we are strong enough, we will declare war against them, to teach them their place!" This time wild and blood-thirsty cries came from the crowd below.

Ash whispered to himself, "I will not be weak; I will do whatever I have to ensure the survival of my court. This I promise."

**Yeah, I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. Let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	2. Storm

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter was short and this one is too. Originally, I was not going to update this weekend, but I've found some time, so I'll give ya a little something. Also, the first chapter was really prelude not chapter one. Don't own the series, so don't sue me.**

A couple of weeks later:

_Arcadia, the Seelie Court:_

Arcadia. The home of the Seelie fey; where it is summer all the time. Everything that has to do with summer is amplified; the flora colors are intense like someone painted them. The days filled sun and warm air, except when there are horrendous storms. However, one could always predict when a terrible storm is coming by just observing the mood of the monarch.

Like right now.

Princess Rosalba looked out her window and sighed as the dark clouds quickly covered the blue sky. The wind picked up, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of lightening.

_So, it's going to be one of those storms. I wonder what pissed off Oberon this time._

She moved away from the window partly because she didn't want to witness a faery king's tantrum and partly because she didn't want to risk getting hit with flying debris.

Rosalba sat down in her chair and began to a read a book she "found" in the mortal world. However, her peace was disturbed by a distant ruckus that grew louder as it got closer and opened the door to her room. It turned out that the ruckus was the half-breed girl and Robin Goodfellow.

"Rosa, come play with us!" demanded the little girl, Meghan. Rosalba affectionately smiled at hearing Meghan's nickname for her.

"And what game are you playing that is causing so much noise?"

Puck piped in, "Why, "tag", milady. It's a mortal children's game that Meghan has taught me, and it is really fun. You see there is one person who is "it" and he or she has to tag another person, who then becomes the new tagger."

"Though that does sound interesting and fun, I just want to relax and read this book."

"Suit yourself, princess." Puck turned to Meghan and motioned for them to leave.

"Robin, wait moment I want to talk to you about something…alone."

Meghan understood her half-sister's drift and went to wait in the hall.

"So," he said with trademark grin, "what do you want to discuss" as he moved closer to Rosa.

"Not anything that is currently floating around in your mind."

"But it's been so long!"

"No, I have more pressing matters to discuss. Do you know anything about Oberon's recent anger fit?" She motioned with her hand to the window that now showed a category three hurricane.

Puck shook his head, "Nope. All I know is that a seer had an audience with him and he wasn't to happy when the guy left."

Rosalba pondered the information for moment.

"Whatever the seer must have seen something troubling, probably something that will greatly hurt our people."

Just then for the second time, Rosa's door opened, but this time it was a messenger informing them that the Erlking requested their presence.

**Please review! Tell me what you think, what you like/don't like**


	3. What the Seer Saw

**A/N: I've had such a horrible week, so please read and REVIEW! Also, I've been getting a lot of complaints about chapters being short, and I want to address that. I know no one (including me) likes waiting a long time for an update to only find that it's like half a page, but a wise English teacher once told me "More is not better, better is better." Besides, once this story starts to pick up pace, the chapters will get longer (hopefully), but you just have to be patient. Anyway, I read Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare, it was excellent. If you haven't read any of her books I strongly recommend that you do. Any way I don't own this, Kagawa does.**

Last Chapter:

"_Whatever the seer must have seen something troubling, probably something that will greatly hurt our people."_

_Just then for the second time, Rosa's door opened, but this time it was a messenger informing them that the Erlking requested their presence. _

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia, the throne room<em>:

Robin Goodfellow and Princess Rosalba stood before the great, powerful Erlking, watching him pace in front of his massive oak throne. The fact that the king was pacing meant that he was troubled, and never in her existence has Rosalba seen her father so distraught.

Oberon finally stopped pacing and looked up at his audience, his face neutral despite his actions.

The two subjects bowed before their king and waited for what he had to say. Oberon walked as if he was carrying a great weight on his shoulders back to his throne and sat.

"I have called you two here to discuss a matter that a seer has brought before me today. He has foreseen that the half-fey princess will betray us all by joining our enemy, the winter fey. I believe that this fate can be avoided if she never sees or meets an Unseelie. So, I am leaving her protection up to you two; swear that you will not allow her to come in contact with any Unseelie fey or to go to the Wyldwood unprotected. That also includes protecting her from Titania's wrath. Unfortunately, Titania still hasn't warmed up to the child, and still quite hostile towards her."

He paused and stared straight into Puck and Rosalba's eyes. Though Oberon had a neutral mien, but Rosa could have sworn she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. _Whatever the seer told him must have scared him, but why is he so concerned about this child? Does she have the potential to be that powerful?_

Her father continued, "Do I have your word that you will protect the half-blood princess?"

Puck bowed, his right hand over his heart, "I swear on my life and my true name that I will protect the half-blood, Princess Meghan, and if I shall fail then let me be punished as seen fit."

Both Oberon and Puck turned their attention to Rosalba, who looked lost in her thoughts.

"And will you, daughter, give your word to protect your sister?"

She looked up at Oberon, stared into his blue eyes, but she did not answer. The Erlking narrowed his eyes with each second she did not answer.

"You have my word that I will protect my sister."

She gave her father a quick curtsy and left the throne room. Once she cleared the doors, she started running. Running to where, she did not know. She heard Puck calling out to her and his pursuing footsteps in the distance. She didn't stop, she push forward. Her breaths became uneven, but not from her running. Rosa stopped running and threw herself onto a nearby moss covered bench.

She hastily started wiping away her tears, embarrassed that she was crying in public. Rosa could hear Puck getting closer, so she quickly rearranged her hair to cover her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Princess," Puck began, but stopped to fully catch his breath, "I knew you could run, but not that fast, I thought I was going to lose sight of you!"

_Classic Puck_, Rosa thought, _always cracking jokes_.

"And what was with your hesitation to give your vow, and purposely wording it so it didn't include specifics? I'm surprised that Oberon didn't retain you when you bolted…"

"I couldn't do it Puck." She mumbled from behind her curtain of hair.

"What d'ya mean ya couldn't do it? It's quite simple all you have to do it say 'I, Princess Rosalba, swear to protect—'"

"No, that's not what I meant. I couldn't fully vow because I couldn't stop thinking about her and what he did to her, what he did to _us_!" She was now looking up into Puck's eyes, her sea-green meeting his emerald green.

"I love Meghan with all my heart and I would not harm or allow anything to harm her, but I saw how much Oberon fears for her safety…I want to make feel at least an iota of pain that I felt when he took our baby away."

By this point, Puck's signature smirk erased and replaced with a stern line, "What he did to us was cruel, but it was within his rights. We didn't ask for his permission before—you know… we procreated. Besides, our daughter has grown up in the mortal world with mortal parents, if we got her back now, she would be a total stranger to us, and us to her."

He sat down on the green moss-covered bench and drew her into his arms. "I know you still mourn the child that you lost, I do too, but we must move on. Our kind lives in the present not the past. If you want more children, I'll give you more children. But in the mean time, why don't you think of Meghan as the baby girl that we lost, and help me protect her."

Rosa nodded and snuggled into Puck embrace, "But I want your children, Puck, not some mortal or fey's child. Why is it that you have so much wisdom when are epitome of jovialness?"

He sighed, "Then you'll have my children, but right now we must watch over Meghan." He smoothed the top of her head and placed a kiss there, "I love you Princess Rosalba for now and forever, never forget that no matter what happens."

"I love you, Robin Goodfellow, and I will never forget."

He stood up and looked down at the seated princess with his customary grin, "Now my love let us go find the munchkin and protect her like we vowed to do."

He offered her his hand for her and she took it, and stood up.

"Let us tarry no longer, come love let us fly!" Puck exclaimed as he started to dash back to the palace with Rosa in tow.

"Why are we hurrying? I don't think Meghan will be in too much danger; she only has to fear Titania. She can easily stay out of trouble if she just avoids my mother."

Still running, Puck looked back at his princess, his grin widening, "I might have other reasons for wanting to get back."

Rosalba rolled her eyes and shook her head, but allowed Puck to lead her back home.

**so I think this chapter is a little longer than the other two, I hope you guys enjoy.**


	4. Silver Hart

**A/N: Just to clear anything up, in the last chapters Meghan is only 6 years old. I don't own the Iron Fey series.**

Previously on _A Loyal Traitor:_

Ash whispered to himself, "I will not be weak; I will do whatever I have to ensure the survival of my court. This I promise."

"Let us tarry no longer, come love let us fly!" Puck exclaimed as he started to dash back to the palace with Rosa in tow.

"Why are we hurrying? I don't think Meghan will be in too much danger; she only has to fear Titania. She can easily stay out of trouble if she just avoids my mother."

Still running, Puck looked back at his princess, his grin widening, "I might have other reasons for wanting to get back."

Rosalba rolled her eyes and shook her head, but allowed Puck to lead her back home.

* * *

><p><em>10 Human Years Later, Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court: <em>

Ash internally yawned again for the third time that hour. He had been sitting on his ice throne for four hours listening to people's complaints and requests. Ash had to keep shaking himself now and again to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

He yawned again. _I don't know how Mab managed to do this for so many centuries._

King Ash was about to tell his advisor to dismiss the court when the doors sprung open, and a cloaked figure glided in.

The shrouded figure approached the throne and removed his hood. Ash really wished that he had kept his head covered because he did not want to look at grey, wrinkled head. It opened its eyes lids to reveal two black holes. The figure pointed one of its long withered fingers at Ash.

"I am the Seer bearing a message for Ash, King of the Unseelie."

Ash straighten up in his throne, "That is I, proceed with your message."

"Your vow to redeem your Court is well known, as well as your ruthlessness. However, no matter how bloodthirsty and cruel you and kind are, you will never achieve your goal. The Unseelie Fey will cease to exist."

Ash could feel the anger bubbling within him, _how dare he come into my court and tell me such things?_

"Is anything that can be done—that I can do save my court?" Ash asked

The seer delivered his ultimatum monotonously, "Yes, your salvation relies on a silver hart. Catch this creature—capture, not kill and your court will be saved. That is if you can convince the hart to trust you, otherwise you and all the Unseelie and doomed."

Ash immediately started planning, deciding which hunting strategy to use to capture the hart. "Now when and where will I find this silver hart?"

"In the Wyldwood of course, and as for when well I cannot say for time does not exist in the Nevernever as you know, young king."

_Of course in it will be in the Wyldwood, but where exactly? The woods are vast and ever changing, it could take him an eternity to find it or not find it at all._

"Just out of curiosity, how will having the silver hart save my court?"

"I cannot tell you that, you have to figure that out for yourself."

With that the seer faded away like until he was no longer there.

Ash turned to his advisors, "Well, you heard the seer; we have a hart to catch. Ready a hunting party, I want to leave as soon as possible!"

**Sorry this one is short again, but it's all I can do this weekend and I didn't want you to wait another week for an update.**

**Bonus: this came to me in a dream. Totally random, but enjoy:**

Queen Titania was going off on one of her rants again. It was something about a violin being stolen from her. Oberon sighed and rolled his eyes, however Titania noticed this and was displeased.

She was about to say something to him, but he cut her off, "Girl what, what, what are you doing?"

He snapped his figures in a Z-formation, flipped his scarf over his shoulder, and then strutted away.

His abnormal behavior left his queen confused and slightly afraid.

**(I also don't own Sassy Gay Friend) **


	5. The Hunted

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have family visiting and whenever they come, our internet slows down or just doesn't work. So, y'all had great holidays whether you celebrated Hanukah, Christmas, or Kwanza. And I hope you guys have a happy new year! In chapter, I think I might start switching writing styles again, you'll see why. Anyway, I don't own the Iron Fey series, Julie Kagawa does. **

Previously on _a Loyal Traitor:_

Ash turned to his advisors, "Well, you heard the seer; we have a hart to catch. Ready a hunting party, I want to leave as soon as possible!"

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia, the Seelie Court:<em>

Princess Meghan stared absent mindedly into the mirror, her brush still in her hair. She shook her head to focus herself again. Meghan found herself being distracted a lot lately. It wasn't that she was daydreaming—the thoughts that she had were nowhere near as pleasant as day dreams—it was more that she sensed something amiss.

Subconsciously she knew that something horrible was about to happen, but she didn't know exactly what or when it will occur. She didn't even know if it would affect her personally or just the Summer Court.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. The door opened to reveal a courier requesting that she join Lord Oberon in his private chambers at once. The young princess agreed and left with the messenger.

* * *

><p>When Meghan arrived in the king's private chambers, she found the great Erlking standing on his balcony and looking at the horizon. After a moment, he turned around to acknowledge her presence, and Meghan curtsied before her father.<p>

"Daughter, I have called you here because I need your advice. Being half-human and still remembering your human life, I find you an impartial source of advice."

Meghan kept her head down as she responded, "I am honored that you think so highly of me, Father, and I hope that my advice never leaves you astray. Now, what do you wish for me to advise you in?"

"My sources tell me that there have been many outbreaks of civil unrest in Tir Na Nog, and it will not be long before they break out into civil war. The Winter Court is weak right now, and it would an opportune time to strike at them. It would be our court's revenge for all hell that they gave us for the last ten years."

Oberon continued, "However, I do not know if our army is strong enough to totally destroy them. We do not want to the Unseelie to unite against us and retaliate. My question for you is do you think that we could destroy our enemy forever?"

Meghan took everything that Oberon had told her and thought about the different scenarios. Meghan may only be half-fey, but she was one of the best strategists in all of Arcadia.

"I think my Lord, that it would be unwise for us to attack the Unseelie Court. Though we might have the martial strength to annihilate them, I think it would upset the balance of the Nevernever. If Faery wants Summer to be supreme, then it will get rid of Winter itself."

"Is that your sage advice, Daughter? You think that it is best that we sit back and watch?"

"Yes, Father I do believe that is the best course of action for us to take, but you do not have to heed my advice since you are king after all."

"I will take your opinion into consideration and pass it on to my generals. In the mean time, you are dismissed."

Meghan curtsied again and left the king's chambers.

Meghan cautiously walked down the corridor. She rarely went to this part of the palace because it was Queen Titania's domain, and Meghan wanted to avoid the Summer Queen at all costs. However, Meghan needed to find her sister, who she could not find at her usual haunts, so she thought Rosa might be visiting her mother.

The princess continued to tiptoe along the hallway, peering into each room, hoping to find Rosa. After coming to the last room and not seeing the other princess, Meghan realized that her sister was not here. She was about to leave when she heard a shrill shout.

"You there, half-breed, what are you doing in my presence?"

Meghan did not have to turn around to know who was addressing her. Her piercing voice caused Meghan to tense up and break into a sweat. She slowly turned around to face the queen.

She fell into a deep curtsy, not because she respected the queen, but because she hoped the queen would like the flattery and spare her life.

Of course, Titania was not in a generous mood this morning.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I asked you half-blood, what are you doing here?"

Meghan was about to respond, but the Queen cut her off.

"You will look at me when you speak. I want to see the fear in your eyes."

The princess straightened up and looked into Titania's eyes. However, there was no fear showing in Meghan's eyes.

"Your Majesty, I was looking for Princess Rosalba. I thought she might be here because she was not…"

"Well, the _princess_ is not here. She is off somewhere with that annoying jester. But that does not excuse you for trespassing… I think I know the perfect punishment."

Before Meghan could even take another breath, she felt her body painfully contort and bend. Every fiber screamed with pain and no amount of glamour could stop the transformation. As quickly as it happened, it ended.

"If I were you, I would start running before my hunting hounds get you. You see, they haven't been on a good hunt lately, so they're quite anxious for the taste of fresh meat."

Meghan did not quite understand what Titania meant, but she wasn't about to hang around and find out.

Thankfully, her new shape was more agile and she was able to quickly dash for the Wyldwood.

* * *

><p>Meghan made safely into the Wyldwood before she heard the baying of Titania's hounds. In a desperate attempt to throw the dogs off her trail, Meghan ran towards a lake. It was then that she got a glimpse of her new form.<p>

To her horror, she realized how much Titania had cursed her. The Summer Queen had turned her into a hart. The only attribute left of her previous self was the color of her fur. It was a silvery color, just like her hair had been.

Luckily, Meghan managed to swim across the lake without any incident, but the swim had tired her out. Feeling confident that her swim would throw off the hounds, she decided rest in a nearby cave.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Wyldwood, the Unseelie hunting party:<em>

"My Lord, you have been searching for this illusive silver hart for a long time now, and have had no leads. Meanwhile, Tir Na Nog has been experiencing great civil unrest—"

The advisor stopped midsentence when he heard their hounds start baying.

"My Lord, do you hear that? The dogs must've found something."

Ash turned to his advisor, "Then why are you still here? Follow them!"

The Winter King watched him run off in hurry and turned his back away from the rest of the hunting party. Ash did not want them to see the strain from having to deal with a torn Court and hunting the silver hart.

"My Lord," his advisor was back, but he seemed happy, "I think you should come see what the hounds have found."

Ash followed his advisor to a cave. He saw the hounds surrounding the mouth of the cave, and as he got closer he could make out a silvery form.

At last he had found his silver hart.


	6. The Key to the Hart

**A/N: A little shorty for today. Don't own the Iron Fey series**

Previously on _a Loyal Traitor:_

Ash followed his advisor to a cave. He saw the hounds surrounding the mouth of the cave, and as he got closer he could make out a silvery form.

At last he had found his silver hart.

* * *

><p><em>The Wyldwood:<em>

"Alright men," Ash said to his hunters, "I want that hart caged and unharmed as quickly as possible. I like to get back to Tir Na Nog before it falls apart." There were some chuckles at Ash's apparent attempt to lighten the mood.

However, as the hunters moved to entrap the creature, the hart had other ideas. It backed up a little, and then charged the winter fey. She managed to knock one of the hunters down with her front hooves and buck kicked another. But the hart's victory didn't last long before she found herself surrounded by more hunters.

Again she tried to make a run for it, but someone grabbed her and then suddenly everything went dark.

The Winter hunters loaded the unconscious hart onto awaiting caged cart.

One of Ash's knights approached him, "Sire, I think we should leave this place immediately. One of my scouts has reported seeing Titania's hunting hounds. It could be quite possible that she is also searching for the hart. If we stay here, we could have an unwanted confrontation, and possibly loose the silver hart."

Ash nodded his head in agreement and gave the signal for his men to move out.

The Winter hunting party made camp just outside Tir Na Nog's border. They planned to rest for a little bit then cross in the morning.

Ash was awake in his tent. Like most nights since becoming king, sleep has not come easy for him, but tonight was different. Tonight he finally had what he needed and wanted within his grasp.

He stared at the silver hart, amazed by her splendor. As an experienced hunter, he had never seen a more beautiful looking creature.

"I see you have captured the silver hart."

Ash recognized the raspy voice of the seer and wondered how long the fey had been standing there.

"I have, now I just want to know how it is going to help my kingdom."

The seer smiled and pointed towards the cage, "Watch."

Just as the seer said those words, there was a burst of white light coming from within the cage. As the light withdrew, all that was left of hart was a silver haired woman.

The king stepped back in surprise and looked at the seer.

"I don't see how the hart being a woman will help me. How is she supposed save the Unseelie?"

The seer laughed and began to fade away, "Think young king, what are women known for?"

Ash sighed at the seer's cryptic message, "That was really helpful."

He heard a small whimper come from the woman.

He saw that she was trying to mask her fear, but he could clearly see the fear in her aura.

_Wait a minute, why can I see her aura that well if I have never met her before?_


	7. Who Are You?

**A/N: This story is slowly progressing (sorry about the pace, I live a very busy life). I know a lot of people say this, but it would help if more people left reviews. That way I know if I should continue or just scrap this story. Anyway, all rights to Iron Fey belong to Julie Kagawa.**

**Previously:**

He heard a small whimper come from the woman.

He saw that she was trying to mask her fear, but he could clearly see the fear in her aura.

_Wait a minute, why can I see her aura that well if I have never met her before?_

* * *

><p><em>The Wyldwood:<em>

Ash elegantly bowed before the caged girl, his eyes never breaking from hers. He could sense that the girl's fear start to lessen as he straightened up.

"Silver Hart, I implore you to help my kingdom, the Unseelie Court; to rejuvenate us to our former glory and keep us from extinction." Ash slowly bowed again.

Confusion replaced Meghan's initial fear of the man.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? And why are you asking me to help you for I am just a mere fey?"

Ash rose up again.

"You have modesty as well I see. You cannot be some simple fey because it has been prophesied that you will save the Winter fey. Now will you help me or not?"

Meghan, still confused about her current situation, decided to play along with the man.

"Kind sir, I should and would help you because I don't want any fey to wither away, but I can't, so I shan't. And I'll bet you wouldn't be singing my praises if you knew who I was."

"And who are you, my fair lady?" Ash obviously did not want to give up on the flattery tactic.

"Guess."

Ash nodded and paced as he guessed, "Have I met you before?"

"No. No one of your kind has. My father shielded me from all Unseelie fey."

"Alright, have I met your father?"

Meghan cracked a smile, "Probably, he's kind of hard to miss in a crowd."

Ash stopped pacing and stood in front of Meghan, "Well, to solve this mystery, let me first list all that I know."

"You are Seelie; you have a prominent, over-protective father…"

Ash's eyes momentarily want wide and he smiled, "You're Oberon's half-breed daughter."

"I prefer the term Fey-American, but yes I am."

Ash frowned at Meghan's attempt at a joke.

"Tell me half-breed," his voice no longer filled with adulations, "do you often take the shape of a hart or was Oberon in the mood to play trick on Winter king?"

"Neither, I crossed paths with Titania and she turned me into a dear. Are you going to turn me back into one, and let me loose for her hunters to find me? If not can release me from this cage!"

"No."

"What?" Meghan slightly surprised by his answer

"You will stay in that cage until I get what I want."

Meghan let out a frustrated sigh, "If I am going to be treated as captive, can I at least have the name of my captor?"

"It's Ash. King Ash of the Unseelie Court and the Winter fey."

Of course the Summer princess didn't get a chance to form a retort before the King walked out of the tent.


	8. Returns,Depatures, and Arrivals

**A/N: I went skiing today. It was 1 F when we started and maybe it warmed up to 10, but it sure didn't feel like it. I wonder how cold Tir Na Nog is. Don't own the Iron Fey series, and enjoy. **

_Previously:_

_Meghan let out a frustrated sigh, "If I am going to be treated as captive, can I at least have the name of my captor?"_

"_It's Ash. King Ash of the Unseelie Court and the Winter fey."_

_Of course the Summer princess didn't get a chance to form a retort before the King walked out of the tent. _

* * *

><p><em>Arcadia, the Summer Court<em>

"Honey, we're home!" Puck half-hollered and laughed as he opened the door to Meghan's chambers with Rosalba giggling from behind him.

They stopped laughing when they realized no one responded.

Puck called again, "Meghan, are you here? Where are you?"

"Yes, where is Meghan?"

The couple spun around to see the Erlking standing in the door way. He looked ready to strike the two before him down with lightning bolts.

Puck, always thinking on his feet, tried to cover for them, "Well, you see your majesty Meghan is here, she's just not here…"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this Goodfellow, I already know where she is, I'm just asking her guardians, who should know where she is, if they know where she is."

Puck opened his mouth then closed it when Rosa shot him a look that said we're-so-screwed-don't-even-try-to-make-a-joke.

"Father, where is my sister?" Rosa gently asked.

"By now, she is most likely in Tir Na Nog and firmly in the Winter King's clutches."

"What? How did he manage that?" Rosa and Puck said at the same time.

"Titania turned Meghan into a hart and her hounds chased her into the Wyldwood. There, Meghan had the misfortune to run into Ash's hunting party, and he being an avid hunter probably couldn't resist catching a silver hart."

Oberon continued, "I thought about turning you two into stone as punishment for your failure to protect the girl, but I found another use for you. You will go to Tir Na Nog and negotiate for her freedom. You leave now; I took the liberty to have your packs readied."

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Winter Court:<em>

"Prepare the room next to mine; I want the Summer princess close to me so I can keep an eye on her." Ash said to his advisor as he marched into the underground palace. Behind him, Winter knights dragged a shivering Meghan into the city.

"Ash", the king turned to his left and saw a fair-haired lady standing in an archway.

"Ariella," Ash called out as he jogged over to where she stood. The two embraced passionately like they've been apart for years, not days.

Too caught up in their own little world, the two lovers didn't notice the princess stare longingly at them before being shoved forward to meet her uncertain future.

**I know these last couple chapters have been short, but the lengths really have to do with story pacing. I'm making this up as I go along, so right now I don't where the story will go, but I will next week/update. **


	9. What Women are Known For

**A/N: I do not own the Iron Fey series, and that's all I'm going to say for this author's note.**

_Previously:_

"_Ash", the king turned to his left and saw a fair-haired lady standing in an archway._

"_Ariella," Ash called out as he jogged over to where she stood. The two embraced passionately like they've been apart for years, not days. _

_Too caught up in their own little world, the two lovers didn't notice the princess stare longingly at them before being shoved forward to meet her uncertain future. _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court:<em>

The azure fire flickered and danced along its log, teasing the freezing princess. Meghan's fingers were close enough for the flames to lick them, but its heat was not enough to warm her core.

The door to her room opened without a knock and Meghan didn't bother to turn around to see who it was.

"Seelie girl," it was a woman's voice. Her smooth voice sounded like it was the product of many years of etiquette classes, "The king has summoned you, and I'm to bring you to him."

Meghan finally turned around to see who was addressing her. It was the woman she saw Ash embrace and call Ariella. She noticed something that she didn't when she first saw her. Ariella looked like she was expecting a child, and Meghan had a good feeling who the sire was.

"Certainly, _Ariella"_ Meghan surprised herself with the amount of venom she put on Ariella's name_._

"It's Lady Ariella to you, Seelie half-breed."

"And it's Princess Meghan to you, Unseelie wench."

"Oh, looks like the kitten has claws. Maybe you will last longer than a day."

Meghan grumbled underneath her breath, "Maybe if I don't die from hyperthermia first."

* * *

><p><em>The War Room<em>

"We will take them by surprise and strike them where it will hurt!" A zealous general moved around small ice figures to demonstrate his battle plan.

Ash nodded his head approving of the battle plan; it seemed fool-proof to him.

One of his aids whispered in his ear, and Ash aimed his attention to the two females standing in the entry way.

"Ah, Ariella I see you've brought our guest. You may go now, my love."

Ariella curtsied and left, but not before shooting Meghan a nasty look.

"Princess, come here I want to show you something."

Meghan took her time walking over to Ash; he might sound harmless, but that didn't mean that wasn't about to run her through with his ever-present sword.

When she got there, Ash pointed his finger to the table in front of them. On the table seemed to be a mock battle, obviously one between the Winter and Summer Courts.

"What you see in front of you is the fate of your court. With this battle plan, the Seelie Court will be totally destroyed, and Winter will reign supreme. However, this doesn't have to happen if you agree to help me."

Meghan squinted her eyes as she studied the plan, then she looked at Ash.

"Your Majesty, your threat of destroying my court would have more merit if your plan would actually work, but it won't because it has too many holes in it."

"What are you talking about, this plan is perfect!"

"Theoretically maybe, but your warriors would not be able to pull it off."

"And what makes you say that, are you an expert or something?"

Meghan was not expecting to have talked this much with Ash and so _freely. _She was starting to wonder how long it will be before he decides to freeze her into a living statue.

"Well, I have spent the last ten years studying strategy and old battles. That particular plan always sounds good, but no one has been able to pull it off. And I know for a fact that your court won't be the ones to do it, especially since they are still weakened from the Iron fey. It is also common knowledge that your court is on the verge of civil war."

Meghan mentally slapped herself, _how could she be so stupid?_ Of course Ash doesn't want to hear all about his failures as king. She braced herself for the incoming ice, but it didn't come.

Ash's mien was tense and tight. "Well then, what do you suggest?"

Taken aback Meghan continued, "Well I'm certainly not going to tell you of strategy that will wipe out my people, and I'm not going to tell you any plan because you are in no condition to wage war."

"Why do you care if we survive or perish? If you're so loyal to your court, shouldn't you be doing everything in your power to destroy us?"

"I am loyal to the Seelie Court, but I also believe that the Nevernever needs balance between the two courts in order for it to prosper—"

"So, then you will help me restore my court?"

With her head down, "Yes, I will help you—"

"Good, then you will remain here as a subject of my court."

Meghan looked at him in unmasked shock.

"Don't be so alarmed princess, it is a safety precaution to make sure that Oberon cannot order you away before your role is fulfilled. Speaking of which, you can help us solve the riddle. The seer said that you will help us by doing what women are known for. Now, who knows what women are known for?"

Ash's generals started talking amongst themselves with possible ideas. Then they went down in a line saying what they thought.

"Nagging"

"Gossip"

"Being vain and self-conscientious"

"Asking for direction and then not following them"

"Staying in the kitchen and making sandwiches." Every one turned to stare at the general, who looked confused as to why everyone found what he said strange.

"Creating life"

This time everyone turned to look at Meghan.

"It would make sense that I'm supposed to do something that King Ash cannot do. As a Summer fey, I have the power to create life in nature, and as a woman I have the ability to create life by bearing…children."

There was silence and the weight of Meghan's words finally hit her. She realized what her role was and now so did Ash.

The tension and the awkwardness (at least for Meghan) were unbearable. Before she knew what she was doing, Meghan sprinted from Ash in the vague direction of her room.


	10. Frozen

**A/N: *Insert something witty here* I don't own the Iron Fey series**

Previously:

_There was silence and the weight of Meghan's words finally hit her. She realized what her role was and now so did Ash. _

_The tension and the awkwardness (at least for Meghan) were unbearable. Before she knew what she was doing, Meghan sprinted from Ash in the vague direction of her room. _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Winter Palace<em>:

Meghan made it back to her room in mostly one piece. She ran into a pack of redcaps in the corridor on the way to her room, and one of them bit her arm before she could scatter them. And by scattering, I mean kicking and throwing the redcaps down the hall.

The princess plunked herself on her bed before rummaging around the room for something to treat her injured arm.

Meghan just finished cleaning and bandaging her arm when the door opened. Surprise, surprise, it was Ariella. The angry pregnant fey would give the redcaps a run for their money on the scary-o-meter.

Ariella yelled, rage obvious on her face, "You little weasel, how dare you try to steal the King from me!"

"Steal? If you haven't noticed I don't want him; I don't want to be here or in this position, but I have no choice!"

"There is always a choice." Ariella pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and stalked towards Meghan. The latter, searched for her dagger only to remember that she never picked it up after her skirmish with the redcaps. Meghan was totally venerable with no weapon and being in an area where Summer glamour was scarce.

Ariella was now within striking distance. Meghan closed her eyes, but her arm moved at its own accord.

Slap. Thump. Umpf.

Meghan opened her eyes. Ariella was sprawled on her back, her knife two feet away from her. A red mark on her check indicated what Meghan's arm had done. Ariella moved to stand up, and Meghan stepped back in surprise.

Ariella noticed Meghan's hesitation and used it her advantage. With a blast of Winter glamour, Ariella pushed Meghan into the far side wall. Meghan's limp body slid to the floor, the bed effectively hiding her.

Ariella walked over to the supine princess and incased her in ice to prevent her from moving.

Lady Ariella smiled, pleased with her work, and left the frozen, unconscious Princess.


	11. Long Lost Friends

**A/N: Hello readers, today I have a special treat for you. I have with me today the infamous trickster, Robin Goodfellow a.k.a Puck, and he has something to say to you all. Puck, take it away.**

**Puck: Thanks, LSP. My message is actually a warning. As much of you might not know, Queen Titania is a big giant fan, and I am not. Can't stand the species and that's one of the reasons why I played that great trick on her in **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**. I have been told that there is a football team called the Giants, and that today they'll be playing this championship game. So, if you don't want to fall in love with a donkey headed man, don't root for the Giants. **

**Me: Well, you heard the faery, GO PATS! Also, I don't own the Iron Fey series or Puck (but Puck is so well known that makes him un-copyrightable, so maybe I do…) **

_Previously:_

_Lady Ariella smiled, pleased with her work, and left the frozen, unconscious Princess. _

* * *

><p><em>A Corridor in the Winter Palace <em>

Ariella just turned a corner when she ran into Ash. He looked glad to see her, "Ah Ariella there you are, I've been looking for you. Have you seen the Summer princess anywhere?"

"You mean that poor excuse for a sidhe? I saw her running in this hallway, where she went one can only guess."

"Well that's unfortunate for you because I was going to ask you to be her companion—"

"You mean like a lady in waiting? Ash, how can ask me to do something so below my station? I am after all carrying the heir to this court and the beloved of the powerful Winter king."

Ash's face softens at her words while his hands rub her belly, "Yes you are indeed the beloved of the king. By the way, shouldn't you have delivered the child already?"

Ariella's smile faltered for a split second, "Yes, but sometimes babies like to take their time in being born."

"If you say so, but it would comfort me if you would see the healer."

"If you wish milord," Ariella curtsied and Ash kissed her cheek. They parted in opposite directions, but Ash stopped and turned around.

"Oh Ariella, I would still like you to watch out for Meghan even if you don't want to be her companion. I think it would be nice if she had someone to confine in while she is here. And I would like that someone to be you since you two are the most important women in my life."

He smiled and left in the direction of the throne room, leaving Ariella alone in the hallway.

With his back turned, Ash did not see the anger that flared in her eyes and the tightly clenched fist by her side.

* * *

><p><em>The Throne Room<em>:

A small group of four Winter knights approached the floating ice throne. They bowed before their king, and it was then that Ash saw who they had brought before him.

It was the notorious trickster, Robin Goodfellow, and his ladylove, Princess Rosalba.

They happen to be his closest friends when he was younger, but he hasn't seen much of them since he became king.

"Sire these two Summer fey say that they come in peace to negotiate the terms to free the Princess Meghan Chase."

"I see, let's talk about it in my private chambers."

* * *

><p><em>The King's Private Chambers:<em>

Ash was filling up wine goblets for his guests, "I haven't seen you two in awhile, and it almost reminds me of the good old days."

Puck piped in, "Yup, the good ol'days of riding through the Wyldwood, doing whatever we wanted."

"If I remember correctly, most of the time you two were enticing some beast and almost getting yourselves killed," Rosa grumbled from Puck's side.

"Anyway, enough about those days, what brings you two to my court?"

"My father sent us here to bargain for Princess Meghan's release."

"Ah well, you can tell Oberon that I would love to hand over his daughter, but I can't."

Puck jumped into the conversation, "You can't? What do you mean you can't you're the king, you can do whatever you want!"

"Yes I know, but Meghan is now a vital member of my court, albeit temporarily."

"A member of your court, by birthright she is a member of the Seelie Court! What did you do to her?" Rosa was all but yelling at Ash, who remained sitting as stoic as ever.

"I did nothing to her. We have an agreement that she will stay here as a member of my court until she has fulfilled her part."

"And what is this agreement that you have with her?" Puck asked his normal sarcastic tone replaced with concern.

"It is not my place to say, but if you can ask her yourself. If you want, you can even stay here with her until she has fulfilled her part of the bargain."

"We will since I don't think Oberon will allow us back into Arcadia without her. Now how long will we be staying for?"

Ash shrugged and took a sip of his wine, "I don't know you'll have to ask the princess herself."

"Don't you worry your royal iciness, we will ask her. Now where is she?"

"I don't know, she ran off after a strategy meeting and hasn't been seen since. I assume that she is still in the palace. You are welcome to wait in her room until she comes back."

The couple nodded.

"Good I'll show you to her room."


	12. Winter Does Not Love

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been awhile (sorry about that!). I still don't own the Iron Fey series (Oh did anyone else like the little Valentine one-shot that Julie wrote?) Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Previously:

"_I don't know, she ran off after a strategy meeting and hasn't been seen since. I assume that she is still in the palace. You are welcome to wait in her room until she comes back." _

_The couple nodded. _

"_Good I'll show you to her room." _

* * *

><p><em>Meghan's Chambers, Tir Na Nog:<em>

The king led his friends to the princess' room, secretly hoping that she would be there. However, as he thought she was not, but her room looked wrong. Furniture was either toppled over or pushed back, and there was still a trace of glamour in the air. They were all the signs that a struggle between the princess and a winter fey took place, _but where was the princess now_?

"Well Ash, I think you really should have a stern talk with your brownies because it looks like they're falling behind on their cleaning," Puck said still oblivious to Ash's internal struggle, as he strolled towards the bed to sit down.

"You're either stupid, blind, or both, Puck. Can't you see something isn't right?" Ash all but yelled at his friend. "Something obviously has happened to Meghan, and all you can think about is if the brownies are doing their job correctly?"

Puck frowned and sat on the bed, "Wow ice-boy, one would think that you have feelings for Meghan with that passionate defense."

Ash immediately wiped all emotion from his face and voice, "I don't, I just want her alive, unharmed, and in my vicinity so she can fulfill her part of the deal."

Unfortunately, neither of the two Summer fey believed Ash's excuse, but dropped the topic.

"Well, if you two are done teasing each other, I think if we want to figure out what happened to Meghan we better search the room for clues, and then go from there," Rosa, ever the voice of reason, said.

The group split up and began thoroughly searching the room. Ash searched the left side of the room, while Puck checked the right. Rosa covered the area around the bed, and it wasn't long before she found Meghan's body frozen in a block of ice.

The two other fey noticed Rosa's sudden pause and stiff posture, and asked her if she found something.

She just pointed to the ground near her feet, but the bed blocked whatever she was pointing at from Puck and Ash.

"Love, what did you find?" Puck said, hoping that he could prompt a response from the shell shocked princess.

"Meghan."

Puck and Ash rushed over to her side and looked down. Lo and behold there was Meghan lying on her back, unconscious and incased in a block of ice.

Ash instantly went into action. Kneeling beside the princess, Ash placed his hands gently on the ice and began to thaw her out.

The princess awoke with violent coughs and shaking, but her tremors soon calmed down when Rosa used her glamour to soothe her.

As soon as Meghan was wrapped in several blankets and settled in bed, the inquisition began.

"Guys," Meghan's voice was raspy and little louder than whisper, "one question at a time, you're giving me a headache!"

Rosa was the first to ask, "Are you alright sister, or do you have any injuries that require a healer's touch?"

Meghan shook her head no.

Puck was next, "Who did this to you, Meghan, and do you know why?"

There was a long pause before Meghan responded.

Looking directly into Ash's eyes, "Lady Ariella visited me in a jealous rage claiming that I was stealing Ash from her. I denied her claims and maybe there were a couple of unfriendly word exchanged, but then she attacked me. I defended myself and she ended up on the floor—unharmed—but I think my block temporarily disabled her glamour because she did not look pregnant when she was lying on the floor."

Ash now had his back to her, she could see his tension increasing in his shoulders, but she continued with her story, "When she realized that I had seen through her glamour, she threw me against the wall and froze me. And that's pretty much what happened."

With a soft voice lacking its normal humorous undertones, Puck whispered, "Meghan, no offense or anything, but that tale is a little abstract for me. Why would Ariella, sweet Ariella, our friend and beloved of the Winter King, do all that?"

"Because she's protecting a secret and I think the secret that she is hiding is larger than her just not being pregnant, or maybe it is I don't know."

"It doesn't matter what her reasons are, she has committed a great crime against her king and people, and shall be punished accordingly."

"Shouldn't you at least ask her why before you punish her, I mean she was—is—your love, and that would be too harsh—"

Looking straight at her, Ash coldly stated, "Winter fey do not love, and as their king I am no exception to that rule."

Meghan was wondering if Ash was trying to secretly tell her something, but regardless, she felt like he had dumped her heart in a bucket of cold water. And the fact that his made her feel like that scared her.

_The Throne Room, Tir Na Nog:_

Ash sat like a statue on his icy throne; unfeeling and unmoving as Ariella and the healer kneeled before him.

"Princess Meghan has been found, but some one of this court attacked her, do you know why?"

Ariella flinched at Ash's bitter tone, "No milord, I don't".

"Amazing."

"What is amazing, my love?"

"I'm not sure, it's a tie between your ability to lie and your shrewdness, but I think your lying skills might actually break the tie."

Startled, Ariella looked to find Ash standing up in all his Winter Kind glory.

"I know that you have been lying to me and tried to silence Meghan by freezing her, but why Ariella?"

"I—"

**Yes Cliffhanger *muhahaha* I obviously know why Ariella faked her pregnancy, but I want to know if any of you do!**


	13. AN

Hi this not an actual chapter update, but an author's note. Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story (in the near future) because I feel like if I continue it, it will turn out to be very similar to my other stories. Since I do not want to be repetitive, I am putting this story on hold and if anyone wants to adopt it, let me know. However, I think in the next couple of weeks I will be starting another Iron Fey story, this time a cross over. Below is the plot synopsis, and let me know what you think. I am currently a very busy person and if no one likes it I won't bother to write it. (I write stories because I like expressing my imagination and to entertain people.)

So here's what I plan to write about:

It will be a cross-over with the Mortal Instruments featuring Clary and an OC shadowhunter. Puck will be the main character from the Iron Fey series, but the other characters will be making an appearance too. The story takes place after City of Fallen Angels and the Iron Knight, and in away could be an alternate take to City of Lost Souls (even though that hasn't come out yet). So, basically, Clary and the OC travel to Faery for either a personal or Clave related business. Puck ends up being their guide because he makes a deal with them; he'll be their guide if they use their Ally rune to allow him to go into the Iron Kingdom. Of course that is just the basic plot and you can bet that there will be lots of plot twists.

So let me know what you guys think, and you never know I might continue with "A Loyal Traitor".

~LSP

P.S. On a side note, if any one knows of any good Faery/Gods/Goddess/other mythical creature (no vampires or werewolves) books/movies/tv shows please let me know. I can't find any and I want to believe that there some out there somewhere.

Thanks!


	14. Truths and Decisions

**A/N: Guess what? I decided to finish the story! Just don't expect updates to come as regular as they used to. Anyway I don't own the Iron Fey series.**

_Previously on "a Loyal Traitor": "I know that you have been lying to me and tried to silence Meghan by freezing her, but why Ariella?"_

"_I—" _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, Throne Room: <em>

"Why did you do it? Does the welfare of your court mean nothing to you?" The stoic king's disgust was evident on his face causing Ariella to shrink back with guilt.

"I did it because I thought she was a threat to me. A Summer fey coming in here and claiming that she had to be with the you in order to save the balance of the Nevernever. Of course I didn't believe that for" Ash cut Ariella off, knowing what she was about to say.

"If that was her goal from the start wouldn't she have attempted something by now? And besides, she doesn't want to be anywhere near me, so I don't think she's been trying to usurp you. That aside, you still haven't answered my question: why did you lie about being pregnant?"

Ariella's face paled at the realization that Ash had found out about her real secret.

"I-I haven't been lying, I really am pregnant just ask the healer!" Ariella said frantically as she pointed to the head healer fey standing off to side.

Ash motion for the woman to come and asked, "Now healer, what is your official prognosis of Lady Ariella, and I want the whole truth."

She bowed, "Sire, the Lady Ariella is indeed pregnant—"

Ariella beamed, "See I told you I wasn't lying."

"Let her finish, now be quiet."

"As I was saying, the Lady is with child, but we are certain that the child is not yours because it appears to be at least half mortal."

Ash dismissed the woman and turned on Ariella.

"Do I even want to hear your sorry excuses?"

Ariella, standing straight and with an unreadable mask, looked Ash in the eye, "No, but I'm not sorry about cheating on you only about being caught. It's your own fault for being weak and blinded by love."

"Then I shall correct my mistakes right now!"

The last thing that Ariella saw was Ash's cold, black eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Meghan's room:<em>

Puck was the first to break the silence, "So princess, now that ice-boy is distracted by Ariella, why don't we all just get out of here and return to Arcadia?"

"I can't." Meghan said from her position on the bed.

"What do you mean you 'can't'?"

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it, otherwise who knows what will happen to the Nevernever if I don't."

"But Meghan", Rosa began, "Oberon has instructed us to bring you back or else we will be severely punished." Subconsciously, Rosa's hands encircled her abdomen. Meghan's eyes widen in comprehension.

"Well, tell dearest father, that I would not go back on my own choice and that you two are not to be punished, even if that means exiling me. I rather be a traitor than let our home die!"

The three Seelies stopped talking when they heard a commotion coming from the hallway.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. Good bye princess, hope to see you around!"

With that swift goodbye, Puck firmly, but gently grabbed Rosa and left through a window.

All that was left in the room was Meghan and her thoughts.

**Also, my new crossover (with the Mortal Instruments) has been posted so go check it out!**


End file.
